Foreign Exchange
by Jaded Hailey
Summary: This is the insane work of my friend Sarah & I. Twins Destiny & Regan become a part of a foreign exchange program & end up living with Riley, Chloe and Macy.
1. Warning

A/N- Yesterday my friends Sarah & I had nothing to do so we made this fic. This chapter was written by me (Hailey). Enjoy! Um I own Regan... Sarah owns Destiny... yeah... everything else belongs to someone else.  
  
Characters- Name-Regan Nickname- Reg/Vine Child Age- 15 Height- 5'6" Hair- Brown w/ black highlights/wears it in a bandana, down, or messy bun Eyes- Reddish-Brown Style- Skater-Punk Personality- Punk, hated preps, can't stand boy crazy lunatics, likes to skate and surf Piercings- all the way up left ear 3 in right ear belly button  
  
  
  
Name-Destiny Nickname-Dessy Age-15 Height-5'6" Hair-light brown with light blonde highlights Eyes-green Style-skater Personality-hates preps, hates girls who likes ever guy that walks down the hall, likes to skate and surf Piercings-3 on both ears belly button  
  
  
  
Summary- The Carlsons get two exchange students from Australia. What will happen when it turns out the exchange students can't stand Chloe and Riley?  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Foreign Exchange- Macy came running into the house in her usual perky way. Manuelo gave her his 'what is up with you' look. Macy sat at the counter,"We are getting two foreign exchange students tonight, we get to go pick them up from the airport."  
  
Manuelo was now interested,"How many times have they been arrested?"  
  
"None,"Macy laughed,"They're from Australia and they're the same age a Chloe and Riley."  
  
"This should be great,"he said sarcastically.  
  
Just then Chloe and Riley walked in, soon followed by Cammie and Larry.  
  
"They even sent a tape,"Macy informed pulling a video tape from her purse,"Okay everyone sit around the TV."  
  
Riley gave her mom an odd look,"Why?"  
  
"We are going to be picking up two foreign exchange students at about 6 and their mom sent a video,"Macy put the tape into the VCR.  
  
~The Video~ A woman in her 40s came onto the screne,"Hello I'm Mrs. HayGarth and my daughters are Regan and Destiny. They are twins, they have two older brothers Leon and Jesse who are at the beach with them surfing so I'll take you all down to the Aussie beaches and you can somewhat get to know them."  
  
*At The Beach* Two girls who looked basically nothing alike and two guys. "Before you say oooo Leon and Jesse are so hott like most the teenage girls around here they are in their 20s so sod off!"the darker haired one said.  
  
"I'm Destiny, that's Regan, and our two brothers Jesse and Leon,"the lighter haired one said,"Um, we're surfers and skaters, we live along the beach, and there isn't much to say."  
  
*Back In The House* "Yeah I'm Regan and this is my room,"Regan said,"Most people call me Reg or Vine Child... kinda a story behind that... my cousin is the drummer for a band called The Vines and I usually hang out with him when he comes home,"the camera zooms in on a poster.  
  
"Basically my room is covered in posters, the walls are like really dark blue or black, I have my laptop since we're all home schooled. My TV, DVD, VCR, my stereo. I like as far as music goes... gangster rap, punk, metal such as Say Yes, LIVE, Ozzy Osbourne, Kelly Osbourne, Benny Cassette, The Vines, The Hives, Cattillac Tah, Ja Rule, Injected, Stone Temple Pilots, 12 Stones, Adema and the list goes on and on, so basically that's it, now you can go see what kind of mess Destiny's room is."  
  
*Destiny's Room* "Destiny here, my room is basically like Reg's only my walls are like light blue, but still are covered in posters, I've got basically the same stuff in here, only my taste in music is different, I like Nelly, Dream Street, Play, Linkin Park, Sum 41, Blink 182, St. Lunatics. Oh and we're twins... we're 15. Baiscally out lives revolve around surfing and skating. We like boys, but not like every guy that walks through the door. Our brothers like two gang up on us."  
  
*End of Video* "So we'll see you at the airport,"Destiny waved and turned the camera to Regan,"Vine Child! Wave!"  
  
Regan waved slightly.  
  
~After The Video~ "They're cute,"Larry had a dumb grin on his face.  
  
Riley slapped his arm,"They do seem nice enough."  
  
"Two sets of twins I don't think I can take it,"Manuelo seemed as if he would have a nervous breakdown. 


	2. Destiny & Regan

A/N- Yesterday my friends Sarah & I had nothing to do so we made this fic. This chapter was written by Sarah & I (Hailey) added a bit. Enjoy! Um I (Hailey) own Regan... Sarah owns Destiny... yeah... everything else belongs to someone else.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 It was almost 6. Riley, Chloe, Larry, Manuelo, and Macy were waiting for the girls to come. "Look there they are!" Macy said excitedly. She ran up to them. "Hello girls! I'm Macy Carlson and these are my 2 daughters, Riley and Chloe. That is their friend Larry, and this is Manuelo, our housekeeper."  
  
"Hi, I'm Destiny...and this is Vine Chi..Regan." They shook each others hands and they headed back to the house thingy that they live it.  
  
"Hi Destiny I'm Larry Slotsnik...I am Rileys very close friend and you can ask me anything anytime."  
  
"DESTINY WOULD YOU PLEEEEEASE STOP FLIRTING WITH LARRY!?" Regan yelled when they got out of the car.  
  
"I'm not flirting. He's talking to me..."  
  
"Hey...Hey! You were flirting with me?!" Larry had an even dumber grin then b4.  
  
Riley looked at Chloe and shook her head. "Would everyone just stop flirting with each other!? We hafta decide who's gonna sleep where for the next 5 months!" They walked inside and sat down.  
  
"I'd gladly sleep with Destiny for 5 months!!!" Larry smiled at Destiny. Destiny looked at Regan and started giggling.  
  
"Oh for the love of God!" Regan rolled her eyes and smiled slightly at her sister. "Well I wanna be close to Destiny just incase some crazy guy decides to do sumthin to her!"  
  
"Okay, well you can both sleep in the extra bedroom. And Larry...it's time for you to go home now." Macy nodded at Larry. "The girls need to get to know each other."  
  
"Awww!! Oh well, I'll be back Destiny!!!!!!!!!!!" He called as Manuelo slammed the door in his face. Chloe could tell that Riley was getting jeleous because Larry liked Destiny and Destiny liked Larry.  
  
"Okay, so where is this room we're staying in?" Regan asked as she got up.  
  
"It's upstairs. Chloe, Riley would you please show them?" Macy said as she and Manuelo walked into the kitchen. They walked up the stairs into a room that wasn't very decorated.  
  
"There you go, you can decorate it any way you want." Chloe said as she sat on the bed next to the window,"So what is it like in Austrailia?"  
  
"It's nice...I love it there." Destiny said as she put her clothes in the closet.  
  
"Yeah me too." Regan grabbed a magazine in Destiny's suitcase. "What the hell is this?! Dream Street!!!?" Destiny looked at the magazine and smiled. "Yep! Ain't they just adorable?!"  
  
"Erm..yea sure. So anyways, do you guys surf around here?"  
  
"Well girls don't just the guys. And I don't suggest you do it becuz they'll...they'll hurt you."  
  
"Why?"Regan raised an eyebrow.  
  
Chloe shrugged,"They just don't think girls can surf."  
  
Destiny look to her sister,"Regan will show them."  
  
"Aw yeah,"Regan high fived her sister. 


	3. Meeting Luke, Brittany, and JeffLarry an...

Yo, It's Hailey and after a very long absense I am back. Sarah is in England or somewhere like that so I'm just gonna finish this off.  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
Month 1-  
  
Regan walked out onto the beach with her surfboard. She set it down and began to wax it. "Hey, your boyfriend sucker you into waxing his board for him?"  
  
Regan looked up to a boy about her age with black hair and blue eyes, he had his own board tucked under his own arm. "No,"she shook her head.  
  
"Brother?"he asked, she shook her head again,"then your dad."  
  
"No,"she huffed,"It's my board and I surf on it, you have a problem I'll fight ya over it." She picked up her board and began to walked down to the water.  
  
He followed,"Why are you so bitchy?"  
  
"I was told how you boys are here, beating girls up because you don't think they can surf,"Regan planted her board in the sand.  
  
"Who told you that?"he said in disbelief.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Sometimes the girls around here think they can surf so we pick on them a bit, it gets blow out of proportion,"he sighed and put out his hand for her to shake,"Name's Luke."  
  
She shook his hand,"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Hm, so you aren't from around here are you?"Luke asked her.  
  
"No, Australia and I need to get out surfing,"she walked out into the water and surfed for an hour.  
  
When she was done she began to walk back up to the road when she heard Luke's voice,"Hey! Come here!"  
  
Regan picked up her board,"Yeah?"  
  
"I never caught your name,"he told her.  
  
"Regan,"she nodded to him.  
  
"Sit down,"a girl said.  
  
Regan threw her board down and sat on it,"Well, hello."  
  
Luke introduced his friends,"That's Jeff and his girl Brittany."  
  
Brittany spoke up,"So what brings you here to Malibu?"  
  
"Student exchange,"Regan shrugged.  
  
"Luke said you were from Australia,"Brittany nodded,"So what family are you living with?"  
  
"Carlsons, might know Riley and Chloe."  
  
"We send our simpathy,"Jeff rolled his eyes.  
  
Luke tilted his head to the side,"Are they the ones who told you we would beat you up?"  
  
Regan nodded.  
  
Later that day-  
Regan walked into the appartment. Destiny looked to her sister from snogging Larry,"How did surfing go?"  
  
"Excellent, Riley and Chloe were wrong about the boys there, I met two guys Luke and Jeff and Jeff's girl Brittany surfs so it's no big deal,"Regan shrugged drinking out of the can of orange juice concentrate Manuelo was using for his cake.  
  
"You won't drink milk, eat eggs, cheese, or meat, but you'll drink that?"Manuelo asked her.  
  
"Yes,"Regan answered,"And you forgot to mention soda and junk food."  
  
Regan was sitting up in her and Destiny's room reading A Clockwork Orange when Destiny came up and slipped on her shoes in a hurry. "What are you doing?"Regan asked in annoyance.  
  
"Putting my shoes on."  
  
"Why so loudly?"  
  
"I'm going out to eat with Larry."  
  
"Oh,"Regan shrugged,"Well, have fun then."  
  
The Next Morning-  
Regan woke up to Riley and Chloe in her room. Destiny was nowhere in sight. "What do you people want?"Regan rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Why did Larry leave the appartment with Larry,"Riley bit her lip.  
  
"Went out to eat, wasn't a date,"Regan shrugged.  
  
Chloe sat down on Destiny's bed,"How do you know it wasn't a date?"  
  
"No preplanned, if it were preplanned Desi would have told me. Now if you don't mind I need to get ready to go out surfing again, good bye."  
  
The two left and Regan shook her head. She said to herself,"Does one of them own the poor boy Larry?"  
  
~Another chapter done! Cheers mates! 


End file.
